Sainaru Picturebook
by The Lynx Wearing Eyeliner
Summary: SaiNaru drabbles. I will update now and again. Actually they are more like one shots, but whatever.
1. Almost

"Naruto…."

He says my name like a moan, begging me to kiss him again. And I do. And I almost enjoy it.

With his milky white skin, black hair and eyes, I can almost pretend he is someone else. Almost.

I can almost pretend I'm holding someone else in my arms. Though I know deep in my heart the time for that is long gone.

Gone with countless night of pain. Countless nights of pretending he was still with me, not in a box underground.

It isn't fair to use him like this. The guy really loves me. But he doesn't have to know. And besides, I'm getting a little sick of doing things for other people. After living through the war, and losing my true love, I think I've earned the right to be a little selfish.

I kiss Sai harder. I can almost pretend he tastes like Sasuke did.

Almost.


	2. Sacrifice

They run towards each other. Each of them is on the brink of death, using the last of their chakra. I always knew Naruto would give his life to save Sasuke. He had made that much clear. They have battled multiple times since I first joined team Kakashi. Every time the both came away half dead. I never understood why Naruto was so devoted to Sasuke, even when the Uchiha hurt him continuously. I guess this is how he felt.

There is only one thing I can do now.

My books always said that when you love someone, you will do anything for them. I think this is what they meant.

I start sprinting. If I can throw myself between the chidori and rasengan going towards each other, I might be able to stop them. I know I won't survive. Not even Naruto could survive that.

I'm almost out of time. I pump as much chakra as I can into my feet, propelling myself forwards as hard as I can with every step.

I shove myself between their hands just before the two jutsu touch. Instantly, I feel a white hot pain ripping through my body. I can't even scream. Chidori ripping through the front of my chest, and ransengan the back. I didn't know this kind of pain was possible.

Damn. I wish I'd positioned myself the other way. I'd much rather be looking at Naruto right now.

I see Sasuke's red eyes widen. He hadn't even known I was there.

Blood pours out of my mouth and wound, onto his arm, which is sticking through my chest.

I hear Naruto crying out my name, calling out to me. Sasuke retracts his hand, and I fall forwards.

Naruto is still calling out my name. He kneels down, and turns me onto my back.

"Sai!" He cries out "Sai, why? Why would you do that? You know you how powerful those jutsu are! Why?!"

The two holes in my body are in my shoulders, not my lungs. I'm coughing a lot of blood, but I can still speak.

"Be…. Because I love you… Naruto."

He looks at me in shock.

"Wh- what are you t-talking about Sai?" He stammers.

I smile at him. The pain is dulling now. My body getting heavy. I don't have long.

"I've loved you for a long time. You are everything to me. You taught me how to feel. How to form bonds with others. How to be my own person. I love you. I can't let you die here. I need you to live."

I chough more blood.

"You… are going to be a great hokage someday. You will lead the village into peace, and good times. I know it. I wanted to be there to see it. That's why I can't let you die in this place."

"Sai… no! No, I didn't want you to die for me!" He yells, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"It's okay…. Naruto." My breathing is slowing. I doubt I have more than a minute or two. But that's okay. I just need to say a few more things.

"Please, live. Live beyond this day. Be hokage. Kiss Sakura. Have kids. Be happy. That's…. all I ever wanted."

"Oh Sai…. I'm so sorry…." He's crying now. I don't want that. He's so beautiful when he smiles.

"Don't… cry. Just… please… hold my hand. It won't be long now."

My lungs are filling with blood. I can't really breathe any more. My vision is dimming.

He squeezes my hand, and cradles me in his arms. It's nice. If I have to die, this is a good way to go.

I look into his dazzling blue eyes for as long as I can. Then it's over.


	3. One Night Stand

The music thumps in my ears, like a pulsing heart.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Of course at this point, I'm too drunk to care.

I just left a screaming fight with Sasuke. He got all pissy 'cause I TALKED to another guy. Okay, maybe more than talked. But seriously, we're in a club! It's normal to dance with random people in a setting like this! Right?

….

Screw it. I'm not dealing with Sasuke and his possessiveness tonight. I'm gonna find some random guy and dance with him. And no conceited Uchiha is going to stop me.

I spot my target about 10 feet away. Black hair and eyes, milky white skin. Could be makeup, but he doesn't look goth. Mind you, people wear all kinds of weird shit in this place.

I go up to him, and make eye contact. He smiles invitingly. We start moving to the beat together.

"I'm Naruto." I yell above the music. "You?"

"Sai." He yells back.

Damn, this guy is hot. Looks a little like Sasuke, too.

Before I know it, he's kissing me. I'm surprised, but don't exactly protest. It soon becomes an epic battle of tongues. He starts feeling me up (and down), and I return the favor.

So much for dancing.

The rest of the night goes in a blur. I get monumentally drunk. New record, on my part. When I wake up, I wonder exactly where I am. Then it all comes back with a vengeance.

"Awwww crap." I moan. Partly from the hangover, partly from the realization I just cheated on Sasuke.

Sai stirs next to me. He turns over and opens his big black eyes. "Something wrong? I got us a hotel room by the way."

"I just cheated on my boyfriend, but other than that…" I sigh.

He sits up and puts an arm around my waist. "Hey, don't worry about it." He purrs. "In my opinion, no one should be held responsible for what they do in a club when totally wasted.

I laugh "Yeah, tell him that. I love him, but he's pretty possessive."

"I know the type." He smiles "You wanna grab some brunch, or…."

I shake my head. "Naw, I should go." I pull on my clothes, and start heading out. I'm good at one night stands. He walks me to the door. I step out and look at him. "Well…. Thanks for the memories, I guess."

He smirks at me. "No worries. It'll give you something to look back on when you're old."

I snicker and start heading down the hall. He yells after me "If you ever get tired of your stuck up boyfriend, come find me, Naruto!"

I grin and yell back "Will do, Sai!"

It's not until I'm out on the street that I realize He put his number in by jacket pocket.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Okay, just to clarify, I do not approve of cheating in any way. Also, I am far to young to actually have any experience with clubs, sex, etc. I don't actually like this drabble much, but whatever. It is partially inspired by the song Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy._

_-Lynx_


	4. In Love?

I remember when I started to feel again.

I learned that the hot feeling in my stomach when I thought of Sasuke was anger, and then I learned that the tensing of my muscles when my comrades were in danger was fear.

Then I learned that the warm tingling in my chest when I thought of Naruto was love.

I was unsure of my feelings at first. None of my books told me what this feeling meant. I tried looking at Kakashi's books, but they only talked about kinds of warm tingling in places other than my chest. I decided to do what I been advised to do other times I was unsure of my feelings. I decided to ask for help.

First I went to Sakura.

"Sakura, may I ask your advice on something?" I asked one day after training.

"Huh? Oh, sure Sai, what is it?"

"I believe I may have a medical condition."

Her eyes widened. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take a look at you? Let's go back to my place."

"Alright." I replied. I was glad. I hoped she could cure me of this, before it interfered with my duties.

Once at her apartment, she made tea and we sat at the kitchen table.

"So what seems to be wrong?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"I often feel slight warmth and tingling in my chest, and find myself distracted often."

She quirked one eyebrow up and smiled slightly.

"I see. Well, let me take a look." She said, walking over. Green medical chakra gathered in her palm, and she pressed her hand to my chest. She chuckled softly.

"I can't help but feel you are not taking this very seriously." I said.

She smiled a little wider. "Oh no, Sai. I'm taking this completely seriously." She withdrew her hand.

"Sai, do you tend to get these feelings when thinking of a certain person?"

I thought for a moment. A certain blond shinobi flashed across my mind and I nodded.

She smiled again and sipped at her tea. "I see. Well, this is a very serious case. Very serious indeed. "

"Is it fatal?" I may not have understood emotions too well, but I had begun to value my existence.

"No. Not fatal, but hard to handle."

"What is it?"

She looked me in the eyes. "Sai, you seem to have a very serious case of falling in love."

I cocked my head, confused. "I do not know anything about love. Is there something I should do to deal with it?"

She nodded. "The best thing to do is make your feelings known to the person you care about. Do something nice for them, like sending them flowers or a card."

I nod. "I see. I believe I will have to be more direct then that. The person is rather hard headed."

She smirked. "Alright. You might want to get going on that, then."

I stood up. "Thank you, Sakura. I will rid myself of this illness as soon as possible. I have heard lip to lip connection is a good way to express emotions, as well as embraces. I checked some of Kakashi's books, but I do not believe it is polite to attempt those things in public. I'm not even sure if I could bend my body that way."

Her palm suddenly hit her face. "Sai, don't read Kakashi's books anymore, okay? One pervert in Konoha is enough. "

"Understood." I bow slightly. Not respecting Sakura's wishes often results in pain. "Thank you." I walk out the door, and start on my way.

I find Naruto at Ichiraku, sitting next to a large pile of ramen. He looks over at me.

"Oh, hey, Sai. What's up? Gonna have some ramen? I'll treat you." He says, somehow speaking clearly and slurping noodles at the same time.

I shake my head. "No thank you. Actually Naruto, I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, I asked Sakura, and she said the best thing to do was to…."

I reach out and grab the front of his jacket, and press my lips into Naruto's. He is still for a moment, then he starts twisting and wiggling and making strange noises.

_This doesn't seem to be going well…._

He finally pulls away, panting and rubbing at his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL SAI?!" He shouts, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Well, I had been feeling strange lately, so I went to talk to Sakura. She asked if I felt that way around a certain person, and I said yes. She said I was in love, and seeing as I feel that way around you, I decided to act on my feelings. Book always say to act on your feelings." I say, hoping my explanation will be accepted.

He stares at me before putting a hand on my shoulder and saying "Sai, I think you are confused. Maybe you feel that way for Sakura, or Ino. We are both GUYS. It guys don't fall in love with guys, okay?"

I cock my head to the side. "But you are obviously in love with Sasuke, and you're both guys, however small your dick may be."

"I-wuh-tha- I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SASUKE!"

"Really? There seemed to be quite a bit of sexual tension between you two."

This causes even more sputtering and yelling from Naruto, so I decided to kiss him again.

"I may not know much about emotions, but I think that if someone feels a good emotion like love, it doesn't matter if the person the love is a boy or girl, right?"

He just stands there, opening and closing his mouth, so I lean in and kiss him again.

Maybe if I do it enough it will sink in.


End file.
